


Everything I Need

by 64packofcrayons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Cheesy title is cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Smut, but the rest can really be either conquest or revelations, in that order y'all, the first part mentions birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64packofcrayons/pseuds/64packofcrayons
Summary: When he was with Corrin, he lived with his skin turned inside out.  It was a raw, powerful feeling that intoxicated him.





	

Niles stands in the marsh, the Woods of the Forlorn, easily identified by the crumbling headstones and lack of sunlight. Lord Leo and Odin are with him; Leo precocious and alert as always; Odin excitable and prepared as always.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

There are no birds in this forest, no deer, just Faceless and the Carnivale, a glade of trees that devours humans whole. Lady Camilla used to play there when she was younger, he recalls with a chuckle. An unconventional princess if there ever was one.

“Do you not feel the animosity in this wood?!   The pure – “

“Quiet, Odin,” Leo murmurs, obviously not in the mood for his retainer’s theatrics today.

The mage falls silent.

And then there she is. Corrin, lovely and radiant as always, with a wonderful warmth that spreads to his toes, glowing like the sun. She emerges like a pale entity out of the gloom, and the first thought that comes to mind is that she belongs to him and he belongs to her.

And then, it’s like he’s watching himself through the eyes of a stranger, watching as Leo calls his sister a traitor, and realizes it’s all wrong.

She has Hoshidans with her and they are poised to attack, she wears the white, gold, and blue of a Hoshidan noble, and although she is stunning, she is also deadly.

It’s wrong, the way his heart lurches, not with that feeling he couldn’t quite name (Corrin called it love; he had snickered and peppered her neck with kisses until she squealed with laughter) but with the way he feels when he kills.

She leads the same, fights the same, and he has to take a deep breath, compose himself as blood splatters across her flawless skin because she is just _so_ beautiful like that –

And there she is again, standing in front of him chest heaving with the exertion of battle.

He fingers his bow, hears himself say, “So you’re the little thorn in my master’s side, are you? Very well. If he wants you dead, whom am I to argue?”

Niles hears himself screaming in his head, _stop, stop, STOP!_ And he aims and fires, with the deadly precision he has been gifted with.

And his arrow finds its way right through her heart.

Corrin looks down, gasps.

And he is himself again, and Niles rushes to her, catching her as she crumples to the ground.

“How…could this…happen?” she murmurs, tears spilling from those beautiful crimson eyes, ones he bade her close as he kissed her and held her close. Corrin’s eyelids flutter shut, she cries out, coughs – and falls still

“Corrin…Corrin, no, open your eyes, open your eyes!” he screams. He screams and he shakes her and the world falls away and –

“Niles. _Niles_!”

He lurches awake, inhaling deeply, feeling the soft sheets against his skin, the cool night breeze rustling his hair. He takes in the sight of Corrin, healthy, hale, and whole, beautiful and brave as ever, laying beside him in their shared bed. “Corrin…”

She winces a little, and dread fills his heart - then she says, “Can you please let go of me?”

Niles looks down; he has her wrist locked in a tight grip. He has had nightmares before, nightmares where he screamed and kicked and thrashed, but never has he hurt her.   “I – you…”

Corrin shifts closer to him, places a kiss on his cheekbone, just below his ruined eye. “Was it bad?”

He is quiet, just takes in the knowledge that she is _here_ , not just in his bed as so many others have been, not just a conquest that he can use to fill that empty void for a few moments – but really and truly here for him, and even during his worst nights, she will still be there.

Niles nuzzles his face into her neck; breathes in the smell of clean woman. “I killed you,” he murmurs a moment later.   “I killed you. You _died_.”

“It wasn’t real…I’m here, I’m here…”

He hasn’t cried in years – what he has seen has hardened him; nine times out of ten, pain brings him pleasure, something he has embraced and made the most out of (in the very best ways). But right now, he desperately wishes he could cry, even just one tear, so she will know how much she means to him.

“I know you’ll never hurt me, Niles. Despite what you might say,” she says, a tiny laugh in her voice. “Unless I _want_ you to, you will never hurt me.”

Innuendos and advances had made a thick shield, a barrier that few could penetrate. There were nicks and scratches from people who had made their marks over the years, some gouged deeper than others.

But Corrin had a way of getting under his skin. He teased her relentlessly, even before they established a relationship, just to see her blush in that pretty way of hers but it was her who had made him uncomfortable.

She was so _sweet_ and _trusting_ and it had made him want to throw up because something had to be wrong with this girl until Niles realized that she genuinely cared about her comrades – and him.

It took a while, but eventually he lowered his guard around her. The teasing nature even dropped because he realized he didn’t have to hide around her. When he was with Corrin, he lived with his skin turned inside out. It was a raw, powerful feeling that intoxicated him.

“You okay now?” Corrin is asking, curling up against him, evidently ready to go back to sleep.

But he needs reassurance that she is really, truly here, and he wants to touch her _so_ _badly_. Niles shifts forward, capturing her mouth in a slow, languid kiss, one that makes his lover sigh into his mouth. He feels her press her thighs together, and can’t help but grin.

“It’s late, you know. You should sleep.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

She lightly bites his lip in response and he takes the hint, pushing her flush against the mattress, slotting his bare thigh between her legs.

“Niles – “

“How do you want it?” His hand finds her breast, lightly squeezing the supple flesh.

“I – “ Corrin inhales sharply, arches her back and moans softly.

“How do you want it, Corrin?” It’s a question he asks often.

Sometimes it’s rough, so rough that she screams as she comes, sobs his name so loudly it’s a wonder the whole camp doesn’t come running; although he’s sure they can hear, judging by the dirty looks Xander and Camilla give him the next morning.

And other times, Niles is gentle in ways he never imagined he could be; but he likes it, _loves_ the way she seizes up around him, the way she holds him and whispers loving nothings into his ear.

“Will you make love to me?” She says it in a tiny voice, and he nods because he would do _anything_ for her, Niles would wrest the stars and moon he loves so dearly from the skies if she asked it of him.

She buries her face into his neck, presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck, ones he knows will leave marks. Corrin will not admit it, but she can be very possessive – Niles thinks it’s the dragon in her, something primal and instinctive.

It’s also really, really hot.

Her hands pull off his sleep shirt and she runs them across tanned skin, over his shoulders and neck. “I love you so much,” she whispers. “I love you, I love you. I will always be here.”

He doesn’t respond, just shifts his thigh, and feels her wetness. He takes in the sight of her, with kiss swollen lips, half lidded eyes, and her nightdress bunched up around her waist and he’s hard already but he wants to make it last –

Corrin bucks up against him, trying to get some friction going, but ever the tease, Niles pulls away. She pouts, but when he replaces his leg with his finger, her pretty pink mouth falls open in an “O”.

“ _Niles.”_

Parting her folds and slipping his finger in to the first knuckle, Niles watches her face, because ever the sadist, he likes to watch her squirm.

However, Corrin is not without her own strategy; she manages to wrap her fingers around his cock and he makes a sound that’s right between a gasp and a grunt. She slowly pumps him, thumbing at the slit the way he likes.

Soon they are writhing against each other, Corrin’s cries getting just a little bit louder as she draws closer to the edge. She lets go of him, cups his face with her hands, looks at him with debauched eyes, and Niles nearly comes right there on the spot when she whispers, “I need you inside me.”

Swiftly, smoothly, he grabs her thighs, pushes them back and sheathes himself inside of her, feeling the warm, wet heat clamp down around him.

Corrin makes the most lovely sounds, whimpers and moans that send pinpricks of heat straight to his groin. “Ah, _Niles_ – “

“You like it like that, Corrin?”

“You know I do – oh _fuck_ \- “

He presses his forehead to hers, feeling the puffs of air against his as she gasps with each thrust. He can tell she is holding back her cries, and he worries her bottom lip between his teeth before whispering, “Come on, darling. I want to hear you. I want to hear every single sound you make.” He circles her clit around in every direction, creating a rhythm as he grinds against her, thrusting deep into her.  

A sob finally escapes Corrin, and she tightens around him sporadically, the way she does when she’s close, and he’s right there too, he can _feel_ it but she just needs one more push –

Niles gently turns her chin and grazes the pulse point on her neck with his teeth. She didn’t want it rough that night, but he had introduced her to some things that even during what he liked to call “vanilla” sex never failed to push Corrin over the edge.

“Do you like me filling you up like this, Corrin? Does it feel good? Knowing that I’m the only one who will ever see you unravel like this? You feel so lovely around me, it’s driving me _insane_.”  
“Niles, please, I’m going to - I _can’t_ – _oh, oh, yes!”_ She is bucking against him wildly, and he can’t hold back any longer himself.

“Let go, Corrin.”

She wails something that sounds like his name as she comes and he finally, finally releases into her, the sensation too much for him. Corrin pulses, and it feels so good, he damn near comes again, but he knows by the blissed out look on her face that she is in no condition to go again.

Corrin hooks her ankles at the small of his back, pulls him in closer, not ready to let go yet. They are quiet for a moment, taking in each other’s company, the smell of sex permeating the room.

A moment later, she loosens her grip on him and Niles takes the hint, pulling out of her with a small groan. Corrin immediately snuggles up to him and he wraps his arms around her, holds her close.

“I feel like that was more for me than it was for you…to make you feel better,” she murmurs.

Niles bestows a kiss to her sweaty forehead, closes his eye. “I do feel better.”

“Are you sure?”

_You are here. You are safe. And you love me._

“Yes. I have everything I need.”

 


End file.
